


Already Looking Up

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amnesia, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up with amnesia and whoa, who's that super hot dark-haired blue-eyed dude fawning over him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Looking Up

Dean woke up with the worst headache. Just the fucking worst, and he was something of an expert on headaches. All the buzzing and beeping machines didn’t help either. He jumped once he realized where he was; a hospital. Fuck.

His head hurt way too much to move, or he’d be out of the bed already, he fucking knew it. Dean closed his eyes again and brought his hand up to his forehead, groaning. Everything was fucking terrible, and he had no idea how he got there. He didn’t remember a thing. That was…startling. He opened his eyes again despite the pain; he had to figure a lot of shit out, fast.

There was a pitcher of water beside him, a card with flowers on the front and a ring, simple gold. He reached for it, turned it over in his fingers and noticed there was a distinct tan line on his left ring finger. Huh. 

Everything else exploded after that; a nurse ducked her head in and shouted for a doctor and it seemed like he spent the next hour being prodded and asked questions and shined with lights and having blood taken until he was exhausted again; the headache was gone, at least, replaced with a pleasant spacey sensation. 

He was playing with the ring again, absently, when he noticed someone in the doorway, glancing at him while he talked to a doctor. Even from a distance, he was attractive, tanned skin and tousled hair and eyes that shone like lanterns, his wide mouth drawn in concern. He started walking in slowly, and Dean felt his heart race, even while his head floated somewhere else. 

“Dean?” The man asked, his voice rough and low and crackling.

Dean shrugged. “That’s what they’ve been calling me.”

“They said you didn’t remember much,” the man sighed out, his eyes falling on the ring Dean was still twisting in his fingers. “Do you remember that?”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up and he looked at the ring again. He tried, really tried but there was nothing to even remember; he was a blank page. “Nope,” he sighed, looking up at the man again. He was staring, and that was probably rude but he couldn’t stop, couldn’t stop his hand reaching up towards this stranger’s face and settling on his cheek. “You’re the most beautiful human being I’ve ever seen.”

The man’s face crumpled, one hand smothering Dean’s, pressing it harder against his face. He grabbed for the ring with the other, smoothly sliding it onto Dean’s left hand. “I’m Cas,” he choked out, squeezing Dean’s hands. “I’m your husband.”

Dean blinked owlishly for a full minute. He couldn’t narrow down what he felt. It was some kind of soaring elation combined with something darker, something terribly itchy in his brain. It felt right, somehow, just perfectly right and natural and he grinned stupidly up at the beautiful man that he was already completely in love with, even though he barely knew him.

“I did good.”


End file.
